Prejudice
by Dreedle007
Summary: ONeshot. Sasuke and Gaara, read. warning homophobia, rape,cursing


I don't not own naruto and co. this is my third story and it is oneshot

enjoy.

*******************************************************

Gaara and Sasuke had been a couple since before their sophomore year. Before, Sasuke was best friends with Neji but was kicked out of their gang when Neji found out he was dating Gaara; even his brother Itachi and his family forsaken him. They weren't bothered the whole summer but that was only because Neji felt some respect for his old friend but when the new school year started Gaara's and Sasuke's life changed.

They walked into the building. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the couple. Gaara got closer to Sasuke holding with all his might to his boyfriend's hand. That loving scared movement made all the stares turn into glares. Sasuke was walking like he didn't notice but Gaara began breathing harder. Sasuke sensed that Gaara was getting uncomfortable and decided to give him a hug. The hug lasted until the first bell, they let go to go to their first class. Gaara was very afraid since he didn't have Sasuke there with him.

Gaara's first class was nothing less than he expected it to be. He walked in glares shooting at him like arrows. When he sat down rolled up papers were thrown at his head. Their desk were made for three for a group; he was hoping that no one would sit with him but instead group of boys decide to seat by him.

"Hey, fag," they greeted him. Gaara kept his eyes to the desk, wishing the teacher would begin soon.

"Don't want to talk to, I see." said one the boys. He scooted closer to Gaara; now rubbing his thigh.

"Don't," whispered Gaara. The other smirked.

"Don't you like it, fag," replied the boy. Gaara shoved the offensive hand away and class started. The other boys behaved during class, leaving Gaara alone.

Sasuke's first class wasn't as bad as Gaara's. He entered his room and sat in the way back, next to the window. He ignored all the glares he got from his former friends; he had a lot. Unlike Gaara, Sasuke was well like with a reputation of a bad ass. Because of that he was feared even now; no one sat next to him.

They only had one morning class together and that was English; they had Spanish 2 together, in the afternoon.

Schedule

Gaara's Sasuke's

Classs Period Class Period

Art 1 chemistry 1

Chemistry 2 Woodwork 2

Algebra2 3 English 3

English 4 P.E 4

___________________________________Lunch____________________________

Spanish2 5 Spanish2 5

Study Hall 6 Sociology 6

World History 7 Trigonometry 7

Gaara was relieved when it was finally Lunch. At the end of English, Gaara started to walk to his locker to meet with Sasuke. Two of the boys from his first class met him and the door, blocking his way out.

"So, where are you going fag," Said leader. Gaara didn't look at them, instead looked at the ground.

"Still not talking. Well I just wanted to tell you that you are nothing, you don't deserve to be loved, you ruined Sasuke's life; he is unhappy now. Oh, and the most important thing, you should do everyone a favor and die." Said the leader with a smirk. He pushed Gaara onto the desks that were behind him.

Sasuke was waiting for Gaara, like they planned, get nervous because of the lateness in Gaara's arrival. He was about to go check but then seen him coming from his class with his head down. Sasuke wondered what had happened to his boyfriend. Gaara looked really distraught so Sasuke held him a warm hug. Gaara held back his tears to show Sasuke that nothing was wrong. Sasuke wanted to ask what happened but saw that Gaara didn't want to cry and if he asked, Gaara might break down.

They entered the cafeteria; there were many stares and glares. They found a table in the far left corner; no one was sitting there. They both decided to bring their lunch so they did have to be in the line with everyone. Gaara brought bottled water and apple; he didn't eat much. Sasuke brought a Gatorade and chicken sandwich; he didn't want anything else. Their lunch was interrupted when Sasuke's old group decided to give them a visit.

"Hey, Sasuke, long time no see," said former best friend. Sasuke looked up to the newcomer with an annoyed face.

"What do you want, Neji?" asked Sasuke.

"Nothing much, just wanted to say hi," Neji replied.

"You said what you wanted so leave," said Sasuke curtly. Gaara just kept his head down. This was the same guy who had bothered him earlier. They left but just before Neji awarded Gaara with a smirk.

Lunch was over, they left and walked side by side to get their stuff for their next class. Once in class, Sasuke made sure they sat in the back, nowhere near his old friends. Sasuke was sitting next to the wind and Gaara was sitting in the isle seat. When Sasuke wasn't looking some past a note to Gaara; he took out of curiosity. He felt like his heart was being stabbed; it was a picture of a someone, with a tatu on his forehead, lying on the ground with blood all over. It also had something at the bottom; no one wants you alive, you should die. He closed the not wishing he hadn't read it. Sasuke looked over to Gaara and seen the note in his has, he pulled it away from him and reopen it. The anger that had risen in Sasuke showed in his glare. He new who had given the not to Gaara; He intended to make them pay.

After school Sasuke went to Neji's locker, alone, to confront Neji's note. Sasuke had told Gaara to go ahead to his car and wait. When Sasuke got to his former friends locker he was nowhere in sight; Sasuke decided to look around the school for him.

Gaara was walking out the door to wait at Sasuke's car. He thought of what Neji said to him in first period. He didn't want Sasuke to hurt but he didn't want Sasuke to leave him. He got the car and placed his stuff in the trunk. When he shut it three guys seem to have appeared out of nowhere.

Sasuke looked everywhere but didn't find him; he decided to go back to his car. On his way to his car he was wondering why Gaara looked so sad after first period. He remembered that Neji was in his class; this made him mad. He got to his care but didn't see Gaara. He started to yell for his lover's name but got no reply.

"Don't worry he's not dead" Sasuke spinned around to the startling voice to find no other than Neji Hyuuga.

"TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK IS HE," Sasuke ordered. Neji started to laugh at Sasuke's anger.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" Sasuke asked now holding on to his former friends collar.

Gaara awoke in one of the three boys' trunk, tied up. The last thing he remembered was the feeling of someone hiting his shoulder; he didn't know who, though. He didn't like cramped places. When he was younger his father would keep him in a closet to punish him when he is bad; he was bad all the time or at least it felt like it. The car slowed to a stop. Gaara was very relieved and very frightened.

After Sasuke had punched Neji for his annoying laughing he was tackled to the ground by one of Neji's friends, Sai. Sai straddled Sasuke holding his arms above his head.

"I just want to tell you can come back with us under only a few conditions." Sasuke glared up at Neji still trying to get free.

"One, you have to leave Gaara. Two, you give up this nonsence of being gay and go out with a girl. Three, join the team again. If you do these three little task you will be and idle again and we can be friends like we use to be," continued Neji. Sasuke loved Gaara but he also missed his brother and old friends; they always had fun. Sai had let Sasuke's arms go.

"We miss you, pal. Come back to us and we can go partying like old times," pleaded Sai.

"No, I love Gaara to much. I can't hurt him," Sai was going to say something else but was stopped by Neji.

"Fine then, if that is choice you should follow us, we will take you to see your precious Gaara," Neji said with venom.

"Stop, please"

Gaara had been lifted out of the trunk and dropped on the ground. There were other already there; they had started to kick him. Gaara remembered who the people were; they were Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara and even Itachi Uchiha. Itachi belonged to another group and hardly ever hanged out with this group besides hanging out with Neji. Itachi was standing by sitting on his car, watching. They stopped letting Gaara lay there. They were waiting for a few more people to come.

"You should have never dated Sasuke," said Naruto. Sasuke was like a brother to Naruto and didn't like it that Sasuke was shunned from the group.

"You ruined his life," continued Naruto while kicking Gaara in the stomach; Gaara yelped at the impact.

"We want you to leave Sasuke and make him hate you," said Itachi. Gaara was still holding his stomach.

"Where are we," they heard someone from a distance ask.

"We're where you want to be," said Neji. Said then went behind Sasuke and held his arms behind him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked. They kept walking closer to the others.

"Hello Sasuke," said Itachi.

"What are you doing here, aniki," asked Sasuke. Sasuke missed his brother and was very surprised to see him there.

"Saving you, little brother," he replied. Sasuke became confused.

"Don't worry, everything will be back to normal soon," soothed Naruto.

Kiba had grabbed Gaara by his arm and pulled him up; Sasuke could see his boyfriend. He tried to get away to get to Gaara but was restrained by another, Shikamaru; he was one of Sasuke's old friends.

They stared to take Gaara's clothes off.

"No, leave me alone, please," cried Gaara. Sasuke slammed his body hard against Sai and Shikamaru; he had managed to get away.

"Gaara," he yelled. He was running to Gaara.

"Sasuke," he heard and angry voice and stopped. It was his brother Itachi.

"Get over here, now," Itachi continued. Sasuke stood did move; he just stared at hi brother. Sai and Shikamaru took this time to restrain Sasuke again. They took him over to where Itachi sat.

"I miss you, little brother. Will you come back to us?" ask Itachi with a warm smile on his face. Sasuke wanted to hug his brother so much but couldn't so he kept his composure.

They had almost all of Gaara's clothes off except for his boxers. They forced him down on his hands and knees in a bowed position; Gaara was crying.

"Shut up, this is your fault. You should have never been born," said Kiba.

"All your life has done was brought misery and wasted space." Recited Naruto. Someone had snapped a branch from a tree somewhere and was walking closer to them. Then came closer and closer until they stopped right behind Gaara. Neji kneeled down behind Gaara with a branch.

"This is what happens when you mess with our friendship," he lowered Gaara's boxers and rammed the broken side of the branch inside of Gaara; he screamed.

"Stop this, he does not deserve this," Sasuke was struggling once again. He could hear Gaara's pained screams.

"Let him go please," he begged. Gaara's cries and screams went through Sasuke, hitting every bone in his body, making him crumble to the ground.

They took the branch out. Blood was slowly coming down Gaara's thigh. They did not stop there; they wanted to make sure that Sasuke would never want to go near Gaara again.

"Flip him over," ordered Neji. He took out a razor and crept over to Gaara's fore head. He pressed the sharp tool hard against Gaara's skin sliding in different directions. When he was finished, there was blood all over Gaara's face. Neji smirked at what he written.

" There, now you have your love and it is eternal," Neji had written the Japanese lettering, love, on Gaara's forehead; he was not finished.

"You have beautiful eyes, let me help you bring them out more," asked Neji. He didn't wait for an answer, instead he pulled out a lighter.

"I promise this won't hurt, much," said Neji clicking the lighter and holding it to the out area of Gaara's eyes.

"AAaaahhhhhhhhhhh" screaming was all Gaara could do. Neji was done with Gaara's left eye.

"Nope, not finished, I have to make them even,"

"STOP. PLEASE. Itachi, pleas make him stop," begged Sasuke looking to Itachi.

"Sorry Sasuke, it is for your own good.

Neji was done with both of Gaara's eyes.

"I new that would bring them out more," Neji said smileing.

"I I'm sssorry, please nno mmmore," stuttered Gaara.

"Don't worry Gaara, we're almost done," replied Neji.

They flipped him back onto his stomach.


End file.
